Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by free-vibe
Summary: (Complete) One shot. Hermione can't concentrate after her recent break up. Song fic. Warning: Bit of slash.


Dis: I can honestly say that all I own is the idea.

A/N: My first song fic...I think. I can't remember.But the song is called The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice. I got the idea after I saw the preview for the new movie 'Closer' which I also don't own. Warning: Odd pairing with a touch ofslash.

Hermionie walked into the library with an arm full of books. She plopped down in a far back corner of a table and took out a piece of parchment. This was going to be a long night. She hasn't been able to concentrate for the last couple nights. Not since…

_And so it is   
Just like you said it would be   
Life goes easy on me   
Most of the time_

She knew their relationship had been in some hot water, but she never imagined that it would just end the way it did. And now to see that she has been replaced. Hermionie shook her head and tried to concentrate on the paper that was due in the morning.

_And so it is   
The shorter story   
No love, no glory   
No hero in her sky_

The candles Hermionie had lit were half way gone by the time the door to the library had opened again. Hermionie looked up to see the red head bound in, unaware of her presence. Catching her breath, she watched as the intruder sat down at a table close to the door and opened a book. It looked as if Hermionie was not the only one having trouble concentrating after their break up.

_I can't take my eyes off of you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes off of you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes..._

Any thought of school work was gone from her head as Hermionie moved farther into the corner so that the red head couldn't see her. She watched in silence as the Weasley struggled to read the text at the late hour. A small laugh escaped Hermionie as she remembered all the times she had offered to be a tutor for the one she loved so much. Of course no studying of any book work was actually done.

_And so it is   
Just like you said it should be   
We'll both forget the breeze   
Most of the time_

A hand ran threw the mess of red hair as a sigh was let out. It had seemed that the book was troubling the young Griffindor. Hermionie wanted to go try to help, but she knew that making her presence known would only hurt their situations. Not knowing what else to do, she rested her head on a waiting hand.

_And so it is   
The colder water   
The blower's daughter   
The pupil in denial_

Knowing that she had to get some work done, Hermionie turned back to the blank parchment that laid in front of her. What was she writing about again? She let out a sigh and looked over the books she had brought. She couldn't think straight for the image of red hair flashed threw her mind as if a dream. She gave up and turned her attention back to the room's other occupant.

_I can't take my eyes off of you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes off of you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes..._

The door to the library opened once again. This time a blonde Slythern entered with an devilish grin on his face. He walked over and planted a kiss on the red head's forehead. Of all the people to be replaced with, why did it have to be Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up and caught Hermionie's stare.

"What are you looking at Granger?" he asked breaking the silence of the room. Ginny looked up, just now realizing she hadn't been alone in the room. Her eyes locked with Hermionie's. For an instant, Hermionie thought she saw a flash of sadness cross over the red head's eyes.

_Did I say that I loathe you?   
Did I say that I want to   
Leave it all behind?_

Draco had convinced Ginny to leave the library with him in order to 'help her study'. Hermionie was once again left alone to her thoughts and her school work. Although, she knew that down in her heart it would be a pure miracle for her to get her head strait and to actually get her work done.

_I can't take my mind off of you   
I can't take my mind off you   
I can't take my mind off of you   
I can't take my mind off you   
I can't take my mind off you   
I can't take my mind...   
My mind... my mind..._

Hermionie remembered the nights they shared in front of the fireplace in the Common Room, just the two of them, till all hours of the night. She remembered their forbidden love that no one knew about. She remembered passionately running her fingers threw the red locks as they embraced each other in a kiss. She remembered how they told each other they would never part, not until the day they died.

_…'Til I find somebody new_

A part of Hermionie had died. Very early in the morning she held up her finished work and looked over it once more with tired eyes. The clock on the wall read four in the morning as the library door opened a final time. This time a concerned Harry Potter walked in. He walked over to the tired girl and looked at the mess of school books. After helping her clean up he took her by the hand.

"Come on," he said taking the books out of her hands, "let's get you to bed."


End file.
